We the dreamers
by M-Stevenson
Summary: L'histoire prend place quelques jours après l'épisode 4*19 "47 Seconds". Que se serait-il passé si Castle avait décidé d'écrire à Beckett tout ce qu'il pense d'elle?
1. The man who can't be moved

Premier chapitre de "We the dreamers". La scène prend place dans le bureau de Rick!

* * *

Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur l'écran tactile de son bureau. Face à lui, le fruit de ses soirées de travail à traquer le sniper ayant blessé Beckett à l'enterrement de Montgomery allait disparaitre en un fragment de secondes. Il soupira, caressa son menton de la main gauche et sentit la barbe naissante sous ses doigts.

4 ans, 4 longues années passées à côté de Katherine Beckett et tout venait de voler en éclat, en un fragment de secondes. Il resta plusieurs minutes, silencieux, à fixer l'écran face à lui. 4 ans défilèrent devant ses yeux, les réprimandes, les soupirs exaspérés, les éclats de rire, les dizaines de fois où ils avaient frôlé la mort, les fois trop rares où leurs lèvres avides de baisers s'étaient rencontrées, les petits amis de Beckett et ses passades amoureuses. Tout lui revenait, en rafales s'écrasant violemment contre les parois de son coeur meurtri.

Il éteignit l'écran, regardant une dernière fois le sourire éclatant de celle dont il avait envahi la vie 4 ans plus tôt. Il pressa le bouton de l'écran et tout devint noir. Il s'approcha des grandes fenêtres de son appartement et regarda au loin, le regard perdu dans les lumières de la ville, là où avant il aurait passé toutes ses soirées, à la recherche d'une aventure d'un soir.

Mais c'était avant. Avant d'être abordé par cette détective dans une soirée pour une affaire de meurtre. Avant d'avoir failli être dévoré par un tigre. Avant de plonger dans l'Hudson avec une voiture de police. Avant de frôler la mort, sa partenaire dans les bras. Tout ça c'était avant qu'il la rencontre. Avant qu'il se trouve lui-même.

Il s'assit à son bureau, tira son fauteuil jusqu'à lui et se laissa glisser un peu. Le cuir du fauteuil crissa un peu, bruit déchirant dans le coeur de la nuit. Alexis et Martha étaient parties pour le week-end, il était donc seul. Malgré les demandes insistantes de sa mère et de sa propre fille, il avait préféré rester seul. La réalité était qu'il souhaitait passer cette soirée avec Kate et l'avait programmée avant l'explosion de la bombe lors de la manifestation. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, sortit une feuille de papier et s'empara d'un stylo.

Il le déboucha, posa le bouchon sans bruit sur le bureau. Seule la petite lampe de bureau éclairait la feuille de papier. Les reflets dansants de la lumière sur le visage de Richard faisaient ressortir sa barbe naissante et ses cernes. Il paraissait fatigué, préoccupé et terriblement malheureux. La pointe du stylo commença à gratter doucement le papier. Il écrivait doucement, pesant chacun de ses mots. Il écrivait comme il aurait parlé à Kate, avec douceur, avec tendresse. Et pour une fois, sans rien cacher. Sans passer par des chemins détournés, sans avoir besoin de lire entre les lignes.

Il arriva à la fin de sa lettre. Près d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il s'était assis à son bureau. Dehors il pleuvait. Les gouttes s'écrasaient doucement sur la vitre et entamaient une course folle les unes entre elles. Richard les regarda dévaler la vitre. On frappa à sa porte. En se retournant, il regarda la lettre posée sur son bureau. Les quelques mètres séparant son bureau et sa porte lui parurent durer une éternité. Il ouvrit la porte, s'efforçant de prendre un air détendu.


	2. This ain't goodbye

La silhouette lui était familière, désormais. Avant d'avoir fini d'ouvrir, il savait qui était derrière la porte. Il se détendit, ou du moins essaya, tentant de dessiner un sourire sur son visage. D'un signe de la main, il invita Esposito à franchir le pas de la porte.

"Javi! Je croyais que tu n'étais pas libre, ce soir?

- Parfois, il faut savoir se libérer quand les circonstances le demandent. Répondit-il en passant le seuil de la porte.

- Quand les circonstances le demandent? Répéta Richard. Que veux-tu dire?"

Il s'assirent sur le canapé du salon, Richard déposa deux verres de Whisky du "Old Haunt" sur la table basse et se tourna vers Espositio.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu? demanda-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- Beckett m'a appelé. Elle te trouvait... Différent, pas dans ton assiette. Elle avait l'air de se faire du souci.

- Elle n'aurait pas du, tout va bien! Dit-il en essayant de prendre un ton convaincant. Mais c'était peine perdue.

- Pour un écrivain, tu mens vraiment terriblement mal. La voix d'Esposito était grave, presque trop sérieuse. Le sourire de Richard s'évanouit en un instant. Ca fait 4 ans maintenant que tu fais partie de notre quotidien, reprit Esposito, alors tu me dois bien la vérité, au moins cette fois? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es différent avec Beckett?"

Richard soupira, ses traits fatigués se creusèrent encore un peu plus. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

"Si ce que je vis était un livre, je réécrirais là fin et voilà ce qui se passerait. L'intrépide écrivain arriverait à conquérir le coeur de l'inaccessible détective.

-Rick, si tu essayes de me dire que tu es amoureux de Beckett, coupe court, on le sait déjà.

- On?

- Lanie, Ryan, moi. Même... Même Montgomery l'avait compris.

- A l'enterrement de Montgomery, lorsque Kate était sur le sol, je... Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Le moment était mal choisi c'est certain, mais je ne savais pas si je la reverrais. Je n'aurais pas voulu la laisser partir... sans qu'elle le sache. Et après cela, à l'hôpital et après elle a soutenu ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit, en effet.

- Pendant l'interrogatoire, il y a quelques jours, celui du jeune homme qui volait. Je suis arrivé le matin, je t'ai vu et tu m'as dit que Beckett était en salle d'interrogatoire. Elle ignorait que j'étais là et elle a dit "On m'a tiré dans la poitrine et je me rappelle chaque second de cet instant.""

Esposito et Richard restèrent silencieux. Seul le bruit sourd du mécanisme de l'horloge résonnait dans l'appartement. Esposito brisa le silence.

"Je connais Beckett depuis des années. Si elle a agi ainsi, ça n'est pas contre toi.

- Elle a agi ainsi parce qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose et qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'avouer. Mentir en se taisant... Ca n'est ni courageux ni brave, seulement... Seulement lâche.

- Elle n'a jamais montré aucun signe de faiblesse. Elle a toujours été forte, déterminée, sûre d'elle. Quand tu es arrivé au poste tu as... Tu as tout déboussolé dans sa vie. Si elle a menti, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose, bien au contraire.

- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit? Pourquoi se taire? Elle n'était même plus avec Josh.

- Et pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas redit que tu l'aimais? Mec, tu lui as dit lorsqu'elle était sur le sol, en train de se vider de son sang. Aujourd'hui elle est là, bien vivante et plus amoureuse que jam...

- Amoureuse? Coupa brusquement Richard.

- Quoi? Tu arrives encore à en douter? Tu te rappelles de la prise d'otage à la banque avec ta mère? Elle s'est démenée de toutes ses forces pour te venir en aide. Quand elle est entrée entant que paramédic, tu crois que c'était parce qu'elle avait des capacités quelconques en médecine? Elle est venue pour toi. C'est pour s'assurer que tu allais bien, qu'elle a franchi ces portes et s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup. Elle serait prête à mourir pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre, comme preuve?"

Richard restait silencieux. Les mots prononcés par Esposito résonnaient au creux de ses oreilles. Esposito se leva soudain.

"Lorsque j'étais en Irak, chaque jour je voyais des gars regarder des photos ou relire des lettres. Chaque jour je les entendais raconter ce qu'ils feraient une fois rentrés au pays. Mec, la plupart du temps, le soir ils n'étaient même plus là.

- Et si elle n'est pas prête? Si c'est trop tôt?

- Mieux vaut lui dire au mauvais moment que de ne jamais lui dire. On ne connait le prix de la vie que lorsque l'on a déjà failli le payer soi-même. Beckett est un diamant à l'état brut. Avant toi, elle souriait rarement, ne faisait aucune confession et n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver l'assassin de sa mère. Toi, tu as changé la donne.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie d'y croire. Elle savait que je l'aime, elle aurait pu me dire sans aucun risque, qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour moi.

- Rick, merde! Tu es écrivain non? Je lis pas souvent, c'est pas mon truc. Mais je sais que parfois, pour comprendre il faut lire entre les lignes. 4 ans que tu es là, ça n'est pas pour écrire des bouquins et gratter des pages de papier que tu es là, c'est pour Beckett. Et tu penses qu'elle te laisse la suivre pour tes recherches? Tu n'as jamais passé de temps avant dans un commissariat et tu as écris pourtant plein de livre. Elle sait pertinemment que tu n'es pas là pour des recherches. Et c'est pour ça, qu'elle te laisse rester. Parce que tu es là pour elle, et c'est ce qu'elle veut."


	3. Murder was the case

Dimanche, 6h30 du matin. Le portable de Castle sonna, le tirant de son sommeil. L'écran affichait "Beckett". Il soupira, laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, prit une grande inspiration et décrocha.

"Castle! Très bien, j'arrive."

Il repoussa la couette au bout de son lit, s'assit et resta ainsi quelques minutes. Il n'aurait eu qu'une envie, rester au fond de son lit et noyer ses questions, ses soucis et sa déception dans les plumes d'oie de son oreiller. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les derniers événements empiéter sur ses responsabilités.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain qui se trouvait à côté de sa chambre. Il alluma l'eau chaude dans la douche, disposa ses vêtements sur le lit et revint dans la salle de bain. L'eau brûlante lui aurait presque arraché un cri, mais il resta néanmoins quelques minutes sous la douche. Il se rasa, se parfuma et s'habilla. Tout ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal, sauf qu'il n'y avait alors rien de normal, dans ce qu'il vivait.

Une fois prêt, il griffonna un mot pour Alexis et Martha et se rendit sur la scène du crime.

* * *

Beckett s'étonna de le voir arriver sans café, mais très professionnellement, commença à lui énoncer ce qu'elle savait de la victime.

"Jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, de race blanche, retrouvée dans cette ruelle, enfouie sous des ordures. C'est le service de la ville qui l'a découverte en procédant au ramassage.

- Lanie a une idée de la cause de la mort?

- Apparemment, commença Lanie, la victime n'a pas été tuée ici. Les traces de sang partant du trottoir laissent à penser qu'on l'a déplacée jusqu'ici.

- Amenée ici en voiture et trainée depuis la route? Questionna Castle en se penchant.

- Sans doute, répondit Beckett en imitant son geste. Faisant un signe à Lanie, elle l'invita à retirer le linge recouvrant la victime!

- Hey mais vous avez commencé une autopsie ici? Demanda Castle effaré. Le corps de la victime présentait une incision franche au niveau... Du coeur!

- Et j'aurais retiré le coeur, sans refermer, sans nettoyer? Répondit Lanie visiblement exaspérée! Couchez vous plus tôt, vous aurez les idées un peu plus claires...! Sur tous les sujets! Elle regretta presque cette remarque, puis repris ses explications. Selon la rigidité du corps, je dirais que la mort remonte à quelques heures, pas plus.

- C'est l'oeuvre du tueur, répondit Beckett à Castle en désignant l'orifice laissé dans le corps sans vie. Laissons Lanie examiner le corps à la morgue, on en sera plus après cela."

Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent à ce moment là. Esposito et Castle échangèrent un rapide regard, que Beckett ne vit pas car elle parlait avec Ryan.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a du côté du voisinnage? Demanda Beckett

- Pas grand chose, malheureusement. Personne n'a rien vu ni entendu de particulier. La plupart de ces appartements sont vides depuis la crise finançière. Ryan montrait du doigt de grands bâtiments en briques dont les volets grinçaient tristement dans l'air matinal.

- Pas de voiture ou une personne en particulier? Tout est vide dans le coin, il doit y avoir des sans-abris, reprit Castle.

- Rien non plus, répondit Esposito. On va continuer de faire le tour pour voir si les commerçants ont pu apercevoir quelque chose."

Esposito et Ryan s'éloignèrent donc, laissant Beckett et Castle au milieu de la scène de crime. Un silence pesant de quelques secondes s'installa, Castle fuyait Beckett du regard. Elle brisa le silence en l'invitant à repartir au poste continuer leurs investigations.

Le trajet dura quelques dizaines de minutes qui parurent durer une éternité. Castle fixait la route, le regard perdu au loin, les traits tirés, durs. Beckett ne détournait que rarement son regard, pour le poser sur le visage de son partenaire. Elle essayait de réfléchir à ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il soit si distant, si froid. Cette explosion, ces morts, étaient-ils la cause d'un mal si grand, si important? Elle se rangea le long du trottoir devant le commissariat.

Arrivée au 12ème étage, elle déposa ses affaires à son bureau. Castle partait se préparer un café. Repensant à son arrivée sur la scène du meurtre, elle ne voulait pas le voir revenir sans un café pour elle.

"Castle?

- Oui, répondit-il en se retournant?

- Vous m'en ramenez un...?

- Bien sûr" répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Il revint quelques instant après et déposa la tasse dans la main de Beckett. Leur doigts se touchèrent à peine quelques dixièmes de secondes, mais ceci suffit à attiser tous les sentiments qu'il tentait de refouler. En lui-même il s'en voulut d'être si faible, si incapable de lutter contre ses sentiments. Ils étaient tout les deux le regard posé sur le tableau blanc en face d'eux. Une photo de la victime, quelques détails sur la scène de crime, mais rien de plus pour l'instant.

Plongée dans sa réflexion, Beckett se retourna vers Castle et lui demanda qui pouvait bien faire une chose aussi étrange et aussi horrible.

"Une femme, sans doute. Elles sont expertes pour vous arracher le coeur" répondit Castle en finissant sa tasse de café.


	4. Hopelessly devoted to you

"Les hommes peuvent tout aussi bien piétiner celui d'une femme. Rétorqua Beckett instantanément. Je préfère encore vos théories saugrenues que de vous entendre parler comme ça..." Son téléphone sonna. "Sauvé par le gong" pensa Castle qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses sentiments, tant amoureux que de reproches.

Lanie avait appelé, après avoir examiné un peu plus le cadavre retrouvé quelques heures plus tôt.

"L'incision faite au niveau du coeur est d'une propreté parfaite. La découpe est très propre, regardez. Tout a été très bien sectionné cependant la plaie n'a pas été bien nettoyée. Faute de temps, peut-être.

- Comme si un chirurgien s'en était chargé? Questionna Beckett.

- Exactement.

- Et concernant le décès, on sait comment le chirurgien fou a procédé? demanda Castle

- Le corps est très propre dans l'ensemble, pas de traces de coups ou d'étranglement.

- La victime devait connaitre son agresseur, dirent en choeur Castle et beckett"

Lanie les regarda avec son air de "c'est tellement mignon quand vous faites ça en même temps!" ce qui eut pour résultat un regard gêné de la part de Beckett.

"J'ai demandé des tests sanguins pour voir si elle aurait pu être droguée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre juste avant sa mort. Je devrais avoir les résultats dans la journée!

- Très bien, tiens nous au courant si tu as du nouveau, la remercia Beckett!

- Oh, au fait Castle, s'exclama Lanie, Alexis fait du très très bon travail ici avec moi, elle est très consciencieuse, réfléchie et soignée! On a du mal à imaginer que ce soit votre fille...!"

Castle grimaça et poussa la porte pour laisser sortir Beckett.

"Vous devez être fier d'elle. Commença Beckett.

- D'Alexis? Oui, énormément. C'est ce que j'ai le mieux réussi dans ma vie, élever ma fille. Du moins, essayer de le faire de la meilleure manière qui soit.

- Je crois que vous avez réussi, Rick.

- Lorsque sa mère est partie, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour lui donner tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui prend soin de moi."

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Beckett au même moment que Ryan et Esposito.

"Alors, du nouveau? Demande Beckett immédiatement.

- Pas grand chose, commenca Ryan. Les commerçants n'ont rien remarqué de particulier et la seule chose que l'on ait pu apprendre vient de la bouche d'un sans-abri.

- Il aurait vu une voiture quelques heures avant que le corps ne soit découvert. Mais il n'était sûr ni de l'heure, ni du modèle, ni de la couleur de la voiture. Expliqua Esposito.

- Il n'a pas relevé la plaque? Interroga Castle

- Castle, s'il n'est pas fichu de se rappeler de la couleur de la voiture, comment voudrais-tu qu'il pense à relever la plaque? Répondit Ryan.

- En gros, on n'a rien du tout alors. Conclut Beckett en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

- On prend quelle direction pour la suite? Demanda Ryan en se tournant vers Beckett.

- On attend que Lanie ait les résultats concernant les empreintes digitales de la victime pour interroger son entourage, ses amis, ses collègues. En attendant, d'après les infos de Lanie celui qui a enlevé son coeur était un pro. Checkez les hopitaux dans le secteur où a été trouvé le corps pour voir l'activité de la journée d'hier voire d'avant-hier." répondit Castle.

Ryan et Esposito se retournèrent vers Beckett.

"Je pense que je n'aurais pas dit mieux, se contenta-t-elle de répondre dans un sourire". Elle était heureuse de le voir motivé à nouveau et ne rajouta rien devant lui. Ryan et Esposito partirent alors faire le tour des hôpitaux de la ville.

Castle inscrivait les notes fournies par Ryan, Esposito et Lanie sur le tableau blanc. Les bras croisés, elle le regardait de dos. Elle se demandait encore ce qu'il voulait lui dire quelques jours auparavant, lorsque Esposito et Ryan les avaient empêchés de parler librement.

"Beckett!

- Oui, pardon? Vous disiez? Elle s'était laissée emporter par ses pensées et ne s'était pas rendue compte que Castle lui parlait.

- Je demandais s'il était possible que l'on regarde si des meurtres avaient été commis ces dernières années avec le même mode opératoire. Pour voir si les tueurs sont en libertés ou encore en prison, selon ce que trouveront Ryan et Esposito cela pourrait nous aider.

- Vous devenez bon, vous savez, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Allons, pas de mensonges entre nous! Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise à côté du bureau de Beckett

- Je suis sincère, rétorqua-t-elle, faussement vexée."

"Pas toujours" pensa Castle en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, pas toujours... Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi à passer au cribles des dizaines de dossiers mais rien ne semblait coller avec le cas découvert le matin.

* * *

Le portable de Beckett sonna, c'était Lanie. Elle avait pu identifier la victime. Elle avait 28 ans et s'appelait Anne Hartworse. Les résultats du sang semblaient corrects à première vue, mais Beckett et Castle demandèrent une seconde analyse plus poussée. Ryan et Esposito sortirent de l'ascenseur au moment ou Beckett raccrocha.

"Yo, pas grand chose d'intéressant du point de vue des hôpitaux, c'est un peu chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, sans savoir vraiment à quoi ressemble l'aiguille, dit Esposito.

- De notre côté on a du nouveau, dit Beckett en se dirigeant vers le tableau blanc. La victime s'appelle Anne Hartworse, 28 ans. On vient de récupérer les informations auprès de Lanie.

- Ok, on va regarder si elle est fichée, contacter sa famille et ses amis, éventuellement ses collègues si elle travaillait.

- Très bien, Castle et moi on va chercher ce qu'on peut trouver sur elle vis à vis de ses comptes bancaires, ses appels téléphoniques etc."

Beckett et Castle restèrent donc seuls tout les deux. Il se leva et prit son manteau.

"Vous partez, s'étonna Beckett.

- Hé bien euh... Balbutia Castle

- Je comprends, vous avez sans doute quelque chose de prévu, désolé. Vous êtes sans doute attendu... On se verra demain, sinon.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-il simplement.

- A demain."

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, prendre l'ascenseur et elle se sentit seule, terriblement seule tout d'un coup. Elle décrocha son téléphone.

"Oui, c'est Kate. Tu as un peu de temps...? Oui, on peut se voir, oui. A toute à l"heure!"


	5. Too blind to see

Castle poussa la porte de son appartement. Alexis et sa mère étaient dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le repas. Elles furent étonnées de le voir rentrer si tôt. Mais elles ne dirent rien. Martha se doutait qu'il avait du fuir, devant ses sentiments face à Beckett.

"Alors cette affaire? Demanda Alexis en lui sautant dans les bras. Il resta quelque secondes silencieux pour profiter de ce moment père-fille.

- Etrange, très étrange. On n'a pas grand chose et les pistes sont pour l'instant quasi inexistantes. Par contre, saches que je suis un père comblé! Lanie n'a dit que du bien de toi, mon âme de meilleur père du monde en a été flattée" dit-il en prenant un verre de vin.

Le repas passa assez rapidement, Alexis avait de nombreuses choses à faire vis à vis de ses choix pour la fac et elle sentait que, malgré son entrain, son père n'était pas pleinement dans son assiette.

* * *

Castle et Martha s'assirent dans le canapé du salon et discutèrent d'Alexis.

"Tu as vraiment de quoi être très fier d'elle, Richard, commença Martha en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de son fils. Tu t'es toujours très bien occupé d'elle. Et maintenant c'est une jeune femme très sûre d'elle et c'est grâce à toi.

- C'est aussi grâce à toi, répondit Richard en posant sa main sur celle de sa mère. Tu as toujours été là pour elle et, malgré les tensions qu'il y a pu avoir entre nous, tu as été un modèle pour elle.

- Et pour toi...?

- Tu as été une bonne mère, à ta manière parfois mais si c'était à refaire, je pense que je ne voudrais rien changer.

- Alors tu vas écouter les conseils de ta mère et parler avec Beckett? Elle avait dit ça d'une manière très douce et très calme, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer ni le braquer.

- C'est donc là que tu voulais en venir. Je vais bien, tu sais. Il n'y a rien à dire à Beckett. Son mensonge se couchera avec elle dans sa tombe, elle en a décidé ainsi en ne disant rien.

- Richard... Rappelle-toi de la prise d'otage de la banque.

- Pourquoi revenir à nouveau sur tout ça? Il fit mine de se lever mais elle tira doucement sur son bras pour le faire asseoir.

- Lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la salle où nous étions, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Rappelle-toi son sourire et son soulagement.

- Ca ne veut rien dire, absolument rien. Rien n'a changé depuis.

- Ecoute-moi, Richard. Je comprends que tu sois malheureux et que tu puisses souffrir. Mais il y a une jeune femme, probablement assise à son bureau ou dans son appartement dont toutes les pensées vont vers toi, qui ne pense qu'à toi et qui doit se demander pourquoi ce monstre de gentillesse que tu étais à laissé place à ce monstre d'indifférence." Martha regretta presque ces dernières paroles.

"Richard... J'ai toujours été seule parce qu'aux premières difficultés je préférais partir, fuir loin en me disant que j'avais fait le meilleur choix. Ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, sinon tu finiras comme moi.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors? Passer l'éponge? Excuser son silence? C'est la quatrième année maintenant que je passe avec elle, j'ai supporté ses petits amis, je me suis plié au silence qu'elle m'a demandé en étant à l'hôpital avec elle. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu en retour?" Il y eut un long silence, un silence lourd, pesant. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux, larmes de fatigue, de tristesse, de désespoir, de colère, de doute.

* * *

On frappa deux coups à la porte de Beckett. Elle ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras qui s'ouvraient devant elle. Elle enfoui sa tête profondément au creux du cou qui s'offrait à elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se remplir de cette odeur familière, ce qui la rassura.

Elle resta quelques instants ainsi, dans le silence de ce dimanche soir. Puis une voix douce lui murmura "Je suis là Katie, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas". L'étreinte autour de ses épaules se desserra doucement et elle ferma la porte derrière eux.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et tendit un verre de jus de fruits à son père. Elle avait pleuré, comme en témoignaient les traînées laissées par les larmes sur ses joues. Son père la regarda en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire, dans une triste grimace.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et soupira.

"Commence peut-être par le début, Katie. Il sentait bien que sa petite fille était perdue.

- Justement, je ne sais pas où est le début de tout ça. Tout allait bien, tout allait de mieux en mieux. Il y a eu cette affaire de bombe et depuis, on dirait qu'il a changé, qu'il ne veut qu'être seul.

- Est-ce que tu aurais dit, ou fait quelque chose..?

- Bien sûr que non! Elle éleva la voix, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

- Katie, chuuut... Dit calmement son père en caressant ses cheveux. Je ne dis pas que tu as fait ou dit quelque chose, j'essaye de comprendre, tout comme toi.

- Je pensais avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui serait là pour moi et pour qui je pourrais être là. Et aujourd'hui, il s'en va...

- Tu as essayé de lui parler, de discuter avec lui, de savoir ce qui se passe?

- Non... Je crois qu'il ne voudrait même pas parler.

- Tu devrais lui parler, aller le voir, déjeuner avec lui. Katie, ma chérie, on ne renie pas 4 années passées ensemble sur un coup de tête ou à cause d'une affaire, aussi sanglante soit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas. Elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient doucement de ses yeux.

- Quand tu étais à l'hôpital, je suis passé une ou deux fois au commissariat, voir tes amis. Un jour je suis passé très tôt dans la matinée avant de venir te voir. Tout était presque vide, avant que les inspecteurs prennent leur service. A ton bureau, Castle était assis avec une pile de dossiers et une tasse de café. Je lui ai demandé s'il était là depuis longtemps et il a répondu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rentrer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça?

- J'y viens... Il m'a offert un café, il avait l'air fatigué et préoccupé. Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, j'ignorais qu'il ne venait pas te voir.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas venir. Coupa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi donc...?"

Elle ferma les yeux et resta silencieuse quelques instants.

"Katie?

- Je lui ai demandé de ne pas venir, parce qu'avant d'aller à l'hôpital, il m'a dit... J'étais allongé sur l'herbe, j'avais l'impression que chaque goutte de mon sang qui tombait me vidait toujours un peu plus de ma vie et. Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Alors tu lui as demandé de ne pas venir, pour prendre de la distance vis à vis de cela?

- C'est ça... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre? Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire...

- Lui dire que tu l'aimes?

- Josh était juste à côté, j'étais encore avec lui. C'était trop tôt, papa.

- Tu sais Katie, chaque jour que je passe, je regrette un peu plus de ne pas avoir profité des jours où ta maman était à mes côtés. Peu importe ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, Rick est fou de toi. Il ne me l'a pas dit explicitement mais son attitude suffit à le prouver. Ne laisse pas la chance que tu as passer devant toi.

- Mais si ce n'est pas le bon moment? S'il n'est finalement pas prêt?

- Il vaut mieux le lui dire au mauvais moment que de ne jamais lui dire, Katie. Je sais que tu l'aimes, même si tu refuses de l'avouer et peut-être même de te l'avouer. Mais ce n'est un secret pour personne, ma chérie.

- Sauf pour Rick..."


	6. Poker Face

La sonnerie bruyante du portable de Castle le tira de son sommeil. C'était Beckett, elle était avec Lanie qui avait visiblement une piste grâce aux prélèvements de sang. Il avait à peine dormi, la conversation avec sa mère l'avait secoué mais il était bien décidé à ne pas baisser la garde. Même si Beckett lui manquait terriblement.

Il poussa les portes de la morgue et fut accueilli par Beckett qui lui tendait un café. Surpris, il s'en saisit sans dire un mot.

"Castle, la politesse est de mise même de bon matin. Lui lança Lanie sans le regarder.

- Hum... Merci Beckett! Qu'est-ce que l'on a?

- D'après Lanie, le sang contiendrait d'infimes traces de...

- De myorelaxant, je vous passe le nom, mais en gros...

- C'est un produit pour relâcher, décontracter les muscles non? Questionna Castle!

- Exactement. Ce qui signifierait qu'elle est passé par un hôpital récemment.

- Cependant, vous avez dit que la dose semblait minime. Une partie du myorelaxant a-t-elle pu "disparaitre" entre le moment de l'injection et celui où l'on a retrouvé la victime? Reprit Castle.

- Je ne sais pas encore, des résultats complémentaires devraient arriver dans la journée. En tout cas, cherchez auprès des hôpitaux, je crois que vous avez une piste!"

En arrivant au bureau de Beckett, ils croisèrent Esposito et Ryan qui sortaient de la salle de repos. Ils avaient l'air fatigué mais ils avaient des informations.

"Yo! On a fait le tour des personnes proches de la victime, mais c'est un peu le désert. Tout d'abord, elle est anglaise de naissance et est arrivée chez nous il y a quelques années seulement. Commença à expliquer Espositon

- Pas de famille sur le sol américain, continua Ryan. Quelques amis, ils seront convoqués dans la journée pour que vous puissiez les interroger. On a aussi fait le tour de ses collègues, elle travaillait dans une petite société comme assistante de direction. Elle était discrète, une fille sans histoires visiblement.

- Et du côté de ses comptes bancaires et de ses appels, vous avez du neuf? Questionna Esposito."

Beckett ne voulut pas avouer qu'elle n'avait pas travaillé dessus la veille au soir. Elle prétendit alors que pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien mais qu'elle continuerait ses investigations avec Castle dans la journée.

"On a vu Lanie ce matin, elle a découvert des traces de myorelaxant dans le sang de la victime. C'est un produit qui...

- Sert à décontracter les muscles, termina Castle.

- On va demander à l'ensemble des hôpitaux s'ils ont dans leurs patients une certaine Anne Hartworse, dit Ryan. On vous contacte dès que l'on trouve quelque chose!"

* * *

Les premiers collègues de travail arrivaient déjà au commissariat. Beckett et Castle commencèrent par interroger Laurie. D'après ses dires, Anne était une personne discrète, très professionnelle qui arrivait avant tout le monde et partait après tout le monde. Elle était assez timide et n'accompagnait que rarement ses collègues boire un verre pour fêter le week end.

"Auriez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal ces derniers temps? Aurait-elle eu une altercation, des soucis avec quelqu'un au travail?

- Oh non, rien du tout! Vous savez, quand il y avait une injustice ou quelque chose, elle ne disait jamais rien et se contentait de faire tout son possible pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

- Et avait-elle déjà parlé de soucis, à l'extérieur de son travail? Demanda Castle.

- Non, elle était vraiment discrète, je ne sais par exemple même pas où elle habitait.

- Très bien, répondit Beckett. Une dernière question : où étiez-vous dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, entre minuit et 6h du matin?

- Vous, vous me soupçonnez...? Demanda-t-elle en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

- C'est juste la procédure, lui dit Castle pour tenter de la rassurer. Si vous n'avez rien fait, dites-nous où vous étiez, cela nous permettra d'avancer plus vite.

- J'étais chez moi avec mon mari et mes enfants.

- Très bien, merci Laurie, dit Beckett en lui serrant la main."

Les entretiens continuèrent durant la journée. Tous les employés ainsi que le patron d'Anne confirmaient la version donnée par Laurie. La victime était une personne gentille, réservée et travailleuse. Chacun semblait également avoir un alibi. Les collègues semblaient à première vue hors de dangers.

Castle et Beckett sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire lorsque le portable de Beckett sonna.

"Beckett! Oui Ryan, un instant je mets le haut-parleur.

- On a fait choux blanc! Aucun hôpital ne connait de Anne Hartworse et le produit contenu dans le sang ne se vend pas dans le commerce.

- Pas dans le commerce légal en tout cas, embrancha Esposito. On était un peu coincés, du coup on a fait un saut à l'appartement de la victime. A première vue il n'y avait rien de particulier. Mais on a trouvé quelques éléments qui pourraient être intéressants, on vous ramène ça tout de suite. Rendez-vous à la morgue, on va demander à Lanie si elle peut trouver quelque chose.

- Hé, attendez, s'écria Castle. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé qui pourrait être analysé par Lanie?

- Une seringue dans la poubelle de la cuisine."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Esposito, Ryan, Castle, Beckett et Lanie étaient autour du corps. Esposito tendit à Lanie le sachet contenant la seringue.

"Ok, je vais faire analyser la seringue pour voir ce qu'elle contient éventuellement comme produit... Lanie tendit le sachet transparent contenant la seringue à Alexis, qui l'amena au laboratoire.

- C'est étrange, aucun de ses collègues n'a mentionné de problèmes de santé. Commenta Beckett.

- Pourtant, elle devait en avoir, dit Lanie en tournant doucement le bras gauche de la victime. Ici, dit-elle alors que tous se penchaient vers le corps, il y a un tout petit point, qui indique une piqure.

- Et vous ne l'aviez pas vu avant?

- Je suis médecin légiste, pas magicienne Castle. Il a fallu un peu de temps car le corps avait souffert d'avoir passé la nuit dehors, voilà tout.

- Et la piqûre est récente? Enfin, on peut savoir ça? Questionna Esposito

- Je dirais une semaine, environ. A en juger par l'état de sa peau et la netteté relative du point, une semaine oui. La victime a un peau fragile, ce qui explique que l'on puisse voir encore la trace."

Ils se retirèrent et repartirent au 12ème étage du commissariat. Assemblés autour du tableau blanc, Ryan notait les dernières informations fournies par Lanie. Il leur semblait que quelque chose leur échappait. Si elle suivait un quelconque traitement médical, elle aurait du être répertoriée dans les dossiers des hôpitaux.

"Or, continua Castle, aucun hôpital ne connait une Anne Hartworse. Donc, soit elle subissait une torture discrète de la part d'Aliens descendus sur terre...

- Soit, et c'est sans doute beaucoup plus probable que vos fantasques explications, elle n'était pas soignée dans un hôpital...

- Mais par un autre moyen, sans doute pas très légal, conclut Castle.

- Ryan, Esposito, faites le tour des hôpitaux. Mais cette fois-ci, pas pour rechercher son dossier. Mais pour savoir s'il y a eu des vols ou des disparitions de médicaments. Concentrez vos recherches sur les zones proches de son travail et de son domicile."

Une fois Ryan et Esposito partis, Castle et Beckett ouvrirent l'enveloppe contenant le reste des éléments trouvés dans l'appartement de la victime. Un élément attira l'attention de Castle.

"Castle, vous pourriez arrêter de vous amuser avec ce jeton de poker?

- Je ne m'amuse pas! Et puis, j'ai mis des gants! Répondit Castle, vexé comme un enfant disputé à tort.

- Bien, répondit Beckett en croisant les bras, que faisiez-vous alors?"

Il se redressa sur sa chaise pour lui faire face. Elle était assise sur son bureau, la tête un peu penchée, ses cheveux onduleux tombant sur ses deux épaules. Il la trouvait magnifique.

"Bien, je ne jouais donc pas mais je regardais ce jeton d'un peu plus prêt. Regardez, ici!"

Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir, leurs visages étaient séparés de quelques centimètres seulement. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, non son shampoing, c'était son shampoing qui sentait la cerise! Elle, s'enivrait du parfum de son partenaire. Après ce court moment de flottement, ils reprirent leurs esprits.

"Il y a des initiales visiblement, commenta Beckett. Quelles-sont elles?

- Ce sont des initiales en effet mais je n'arrive pas à les déchiffrer. Vous savez ce qu'elles représentent? Il répondit sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. En général, ce sont les initiales de clubs privés, voire de gangs qui font des jetons à leur effigie.

- Des salles de jeu secrètes? Demanda Beckett en fronçant les sourcils.

- Secrètes pas forcément, illégales ça c'est sûr! Si on trouve d'où vient ce jeton, on aura peut-être une piste pour le tueur!

- Hum... Ou peut-être pas. Qu'aurait fait le tueur chez la victime? S'il y est allé, ils se connaissaient. L'appartement était parfaitement rangé, rien ne semble avoir été volé et cela expliquerait qu'il n'y ait pas de traces de lutte sur le corps.

- Ok, commençons par examiner le jeton, demandons à Lanie de relever les éventuelles empreintes. Vous connaissez des gars qui bossent à la cellule anti-gang?

- Moi non, mais Esposito et Ryan oui. Mettez-les sur le coup Castle. Cependant, une chose me trouble encore : pourquoi Anne, si réservée, si timide et secrète se frotterait-elle à ce genre de milieux?

- Rien ne dit que ce soit elle, commenta Castle. Et si c'est elle, c'est simplement que certaines femmes cachent très bien leur jeu."


	7. All the things she said

Ils téléphonèrent sur le champ à Esposito qui leur donna le nom de son contact à l'anti-gang. Mario Stevenson, grand, baraqué, taillé en V avait une balafre au visage. Ses yeux perçants semblaient pouvoir voir au plus profond de vous.

"Inspecteur Kate Beckett et voici Richard Castle!

- Ouais, Javi m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Vous prenez un café? Demanda-t-il en allumant pour sa part un cigare.

- Volontiers, répondit Beckett en prenant la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

- Alors, je peux faire quoi pour vous, demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque, tout en recrachant la fumée de son cigare.

- Nous travaillons actuellement sur une affaire de meurtre, peu de pistes mais nos inspecteurs ont récupéré ceci à l'appartement de la victime, répondit Castle en lui tendant le jeton.

- Hum... Hum... Inhin...

- Cela vous dit quelque chose? Demande Beckett après un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Castle.

- C'est un jeton privé. J'ai beaucoup bossé dans le milieu des clubs de poker foireux et vérolés par des petites frappes en tout genre. Mais ce jeton, jamais vu avant. Par contre, je peux vous dire quel club. Les entailles sur le côté du jeton correspondent au CDAC. "Cut Deep And Clear"

- Charmant, commenta Castle en avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Vous pouvez nous dire où il se trouve? Demanda Beckett

- Vous voulez y aller? Il se mit à rire. Javi m'avait prévenu que vous étiez une dure à cuire, et que vous, dit-il en désignant Castle du bout du doigt, vous étiez une tête brulée. Mais ce gang là, c'est pas des voleurs de sucettes à la récréation." Il se releva dans son fauteuil. La lumière du jour passait à peine entre les lamelles des stores. L'odeur forte de tabac rajoutait encore un peu de tension à cette ambiance confinée.

"On a un cadavre sur les bras, Stevenson, alors même s'il faut aller jusqu'en enfer pour trouver celui ou celle qui a commis ce meurtre, comptez sur moi pour faire le boulot. Répondit Beckett en reprenant le jeton.

- Allons voler leurs sucettes à ces grands gamins" répondit pour sa part Castle avec un sourire en coin.

Stevenson leur donna l'adresse du gang. Le club se trouvait proche de l'Hudson, dans des entrepôts désaffectés. Des colombiens et des mexicains si retrouvaient majoritairement. Stevenson les avait prévenus que les membres de ce gang avaient tous une balafre au visage, signe de reconnaissance et d'appartenance à "la famille".

Il leur fit de nombreuses recommandations, mais avait bien compris que Castle était un feu-follet. Il conseilla à Beckett de le surveiller et de ne pas le laisser faire n'importe quoi. Elle lui répondit que Castle dans une opération policière c'était comme d'avoir un gamin seul dans un magasin de bonbons. Stevenson répondit à Beckett d'expliquer à Castle que l'on n'accepte pas de bonbons des gens que l'on ne connait pas. Elle répondit d'un haussement de sourcils accompagné d'une moue.

* * *

Beckett et Castle retournèrent au poste et tombèrent sur Esposito et Ryan. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé du côté des hôpitaux mais ils avaient cependant dépêché des policiers pour continuer les recherches.

"On a fait des recherches par rapport à ses comptes bancaires et à d'éventuels appels téléphoniques. Rien du côté du téléphone, aucune compagnie n'a de Anne Hartworse dans ses clients.

- Et ses comptes bancaires sont clean, des dépenses normales : loyer, charges, un restaurant ou l'autre parfois.

- Restaurant vous avez dit? S'exclama Beckett. Regardez quels sont ces restaurants et demandez au personnel si elle était seule ou accompagnée. Prenez sa photo et demandez s'ils la reconnaissent. Regardez où se situent les restaurants par rapport à son domicile, son travail, les hôpitaux et cette adresse, qui est celle d'un club de poker clandestin.

- Stevenson a pu vous filer des infos? Interroga Esposito.

- Oui, d'après lui le jeton est un jeton privé appartenant à un membre du gang des CDAC. Expliqua Castle.

- Ce soir, nous allons infiltrer le club et essayer d'avoir des infos sur le possesseur de ce jeton, compléta Beckett. Esposito et Ryan, vous avez déjà travaillé à l'anti-gang, on ne peut donc pas prendre le risque de vous impliquer de manière visible. Il nous faut une personne qui leur soit inconnue et qui sache comment réagir en cas de soucis.

- Je peux y aller, dit Castle en se redressant.

- Non." Beckett répondit de manière franche et qui ne laissait pas de place à la contestation.

"Beckett, je l'ai déjà fait une fois! Vous savez très bien que j'en suis capable. Rétorqua-t-il.

- J'ai dit NON, Castle! On ne va pas courir le risque de vous mettre en mauvaise posture. Nous sommes flics et c'est à nous de prendre les risques. J'ai signé pour cette plaque, vous non!"

Voyant que le ton montait, Esposito et Ryan s'éloignèrent un peu. Ils regardaient de loin, quand Gates leur demanda les raisons de ce raffut. "Papa et maman se disputent" commenta bêtement Ryan, ce qui lui valut les foudres de son supérieur. Cependant, elle n'intervint pas et ferma la porte de son bureau.

"Je n'ai peut-être pas de plaque, ni d'armes ni de formation quelconque mais je n'ai pas peur d'aller là bas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre de toute façon?" Il la fixait dans les yeux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulut détourner son regard. Elle se plongeait dans le bleu de ses yeux et aurait pu s'y noyer si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse.

"Vous avez beaucoup plus à perdre que ce que vous imaginez. Elle tira sur son chemisier et en désignant sa cicatrice lui dit : je ne vous laisserai pas trouer la peau par une bande de joueurs de pokers mafieux! C'est hors de question. Je n'ai pas envie de vous ramasser à la petite cuillère si les choses se passent mal.

- Tout se passera bien. Dit-il un peu plus calmement. Kate, vous pouvez me faire confiance et j'ai confiance en vous et confiance dans les gars. Si ça se passe mal, je sais que vous serez là."

"Beckett, c'est Castle qui ira. Vous serez en couverture et au moindre soucis vous intervenez.

Beckett se retourna vers le Capitaine Gates : Très bien capitaine, on suit vos ordres.

- Vous voyez, même le capitaine croit en moi Beckett! Se réjouit Castle

- Non, Castle, non. Mais si je dois perdre un élément, je préfère que ce soit le plus insignifiant."

Beckett se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire et prit la parole.

"Bien, alors allons y. Voilà le briefing : entrez dans le club et trouvez une table de libre pour jouer. Si vous ne pouvez pas jouer, commandez à boire et débrouillez-vous pour que le jeton soit visible, mais sans trop en faire.

- Ok ok, jusque là je suis.

- Essayez de questionner discrètement les personnes au bar, essayer de prendre des informations. Il est primordial d'arriver à savoir s'il y a un lien entre le jeton et le meurtre. Tout repose sur vous Castle.

- Bien, j'ai compris. Je m'infiltre et je récupère vos informations. Pas de problème pour la discrétion, je suis joueur de poker, je sais bluffer répondit-il avec un sourire, sûr de lui."

Quelques instants plus tard, ils prenaient tous les 4 la direction de l'Hudson, à l'adresse indiquée par Stevenson. L'air nauséabond les prenait à la gorge, les odeurs de poissons avariés, de poubelles éventrées et de déchets en tous genres leur donnaient envie d'en finir au plus vite.

"Ok Castle, le club est juste là, à quelques centaines de mètres. Ne fais pas copain-copain avec les gens, reste le regard dur, impassible. Lui expliqua Esposito.

- Si on te sourit on que l'on essaye de te détendre, reste impassible. Ces gars sont des tueurs, des vrais de vrais. Leur balafre, il ne la font pas avec un couteau à beurre, renchérit Ryan."

Castle prenait doucement compte de la situation mais comptait sur sa bonne étoile pour lui venir en aide. Et il savait que ses équipiers seraient là si besoin était. Beckett terminait d'installer le micro et la minuscule caméra sous la chemise de Castle. Elle prenait son temps pour être sûre de bien camoufler tout le dispositif. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, s'il était découvert, elle se sentirait pour toujours responsable.

Elle termina puis resta quelques secondes la main posée sur le torse de Castle. Un tourbillons de sentiments passaient dans sa tête mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser dépasser. Elle se reconcentra, ferma les boutons de la chemise et lui tendit un blouson en cuir à la place de son manteau habituel.

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre. Bien qu'ils aient beaucoup travaillé ensemble, ils avaient besoin de ce dialogue silencieux, de ces encouragements que seul le regard avait la force de porter. Ryan ouvrit la porte du fourgon et Castle descendit. Il commença à marcher lorsque Beckett sortit à son tour du fourgon.

* * *

"Castle! Appela-t-elle. Il se retourna et s'approcha d'elle.

- Si je foire, vous me flinguez, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

- Faites attention.

- Faites moi confiance.

- Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance. Je ne veux pas perdre mon partenaire.

- Beckett, tellement de sentimentalisme, ça ne vous ressemble pas...!" Elle aurait pu répondre par une phrase pleine de cynisme mais elle n'en avait ni le coeur, ni la force ni l'envie.

"J'ai besoin de mon partenaire, Castle.

- Moi aussi Beckett. Toujours".

Il se retourna et reprit sa marche. Beckett passa sa main sur son visage, comme pour se réveiller et monta dans le fourgon. Ryan et Esposito la regardèrent, un sourire en coin.

"Quoi..? Demanda beckett, hésitante. Je lui ai donné quelques conseils.

- Oui oui, on a entendu... répondit gaiement Ryan."

Elle se mordit la lèvre et commença à jouer un peu avec ses cheveux. Elle avait oublié un peu le micro. Elle prit le manteau de Castle et le posa sur ses genoux. Elle sentit dans un des poches un morceau de papier, une enveloppe semblait-il. Ryan et Esposito suivaient la marche de Castle. Il allait bientôt arriver au club. Il s'arrêta. Un groupe d'hommes, des mexicains à première vue, venait d'arriver. Castle ne voulait pas se mêler à eux, pour éviter tout surnombre de leur part si ses équipiers devaient accourir.

Le groupe d'hommes se mit à parler, ce qui obligeait Castle à rester à l'extérieur. Beckett continuait de jouer avec le morceau de papier présent dans le manteau de Castle. Elle se tourna un peu pour se détourner de Ryan et Esposito pour sortir le papier en question. C'était une enveloppe, qu'elle retourna. Sa gorge se serra. L'enveloppe portait son prénom.

C'était l'écriture de Castle, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Elle entendait dans son casque Castle faire les cent pas en attendant de pouvoir s'approcher du club. Délicatement, sans faire de bruit elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et retira deux feuilles. Elle commença sa lecture.

_**Beckett,**_

if this was one of my book, I would totaly rewrite the end part, no doubt. Four years ago, when I first saw you I thought you were a mystery I was never going to solve. And now, 4 years later, I still think the same. I thought i had find the right path to your heart but I was wrong, and I feel just like a fool right now.

I'm going to miss the way you smile, the way you play with your hair when you're embarrassed. I'm going to miss my partner and more than that, I'm going to miss the one I love. What upsets me is not that you lied to me, but that now I can no longer believe and trust you. I wrote 22 novels before I met you and I never needed to spend my days in a police station to finish them. But if I did so with you, it's because it wasn't about the books anymore. It was all about you.

I used to deal with your boyfriends and ex-boyfriends because I prefered to see you with them than not to see you anymore. We spent time together, we kissed, we nearly died, we saved each others life. And I really thought you would be the one who would save my life. I can't blame you for not loving me. It is just that it felt like God, or nature or whatever you want had finally decided to give me a soulmate. And, at the end, you're not with me.

I am going to love you days and days after I wrote this letter, I know that. Everything will remind me of you for months and months I know. Do you remember when I left for the Hamptons with my ex wife? Even there, I was still thinking about you. I missed you every single second of every single day. When your were in the hospital, I didn't call you, to respect what you asked me. I used to bring you coffee every morning. It was like a "good morning" kiss. I even think I will miss the way you looked at me sometimes when I explained to you my alien theory or some other strange ideas. If I had to be eaten by a tiger to have you back, I would do. Ask me to stay cuffed to you, I would do.

But don't ask me to stop loving you. It's impossible, because you're all I want, Katherine Beckett. Someone told me that "love is not a switch, you just can't turn it off". That's why I'm going to be a lonely soul for the rest of my life. I don't want someone else. I want you. I love you, Kate.

Your Rick Alexander Rodgers. Always. And forever.

Elle se mit à trembler. Ses yeux dévorèrent les mots, sautant par dessus les virgules, bousculant les points. Tout ce qu'elle refusait d'entendre de la bouche de Castle s'étalait alors devant ses yeux.

"BECKETT! s'écria Esposito."

Elle plia en une seconde la lettre et se retourna. Castle était face à l'entrée du club et semblait éprouver des difficultés à pénétrer à l'intérieur. On pouvait l'entendre parler en espagnol avec les videurs. Il jouait très bien son rôle. Face à l'insistance du videur à l'empêcher de rentrer, Castle fouilla dans sa poche et sortir le jeton, qu'il brandit face au videur. Celui-ci se retourna à moitié vers la porte et appela quelqu'un.

Un homme d'au moins 200 kilos, le visage profondément balafré arriva. Le premier lui lança le jeton. L'homme prit à peine le temps de le regarder et fit un signe de la tête à Castle. Celui-ci monta les quelques marches jusqu'à la porte, content de lui.

A l'intérieur, la lumière était faible, une odeur d'alcool et de cigare remplissait chaque centimètre carré. Personne ne prêta attention à l'arrivée de Castle. Celui-ci voulut se diriger vers le bar, mais le molosse qui l'avait fait entrer lui fit comprendre qu'il devait le suivre.

Dans le fourgon, Esposito, Ryan et Beckett se préparaient à devoir intervenir d'un instant à l'autre. Une porte s'ouvrit devant Castle, qui se referma brutalement. Tout le reste alla très vite.

Castle fut projeté contre un mur puis suspendu dans les airs par l'homme qui lui hurla "Que tú eres el hijo de puta? ¿Dónde está JFK? HABLAR!"

Castle, surpris, sentit une vive douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. L'homme lui assena un coup de poing, puis deux. Sa lèvre inférieur explosa au 3ème coup de poing, le sang envahissant sa bouche.

A ce moment là, la porte de la salle où il était enfermé vola en éclats!

* * *

"NYPD, lâchez-le immédiatement et reculez. Les mains en l'air. Montrez-moi vos mains. LES MAINS EN L'AIR" Quelques instants plus tard et c'eut été trop tard!

L'homme laissa tomber Castle et leva les mains. Esposito et Ryan lui passèrent les menottes et le firent monter dans une voiture de police qui venait d'arriver. L'endroit était maintenant rempli d'hommes en uniformes et Stevenson lui-même passa la porte pour aider ses camarades de la criminelle.

* * *

Beckett, quelques dizaines de minutes après avoir donné l'assaut, sortit également du club et alla jusqu'à l'ambulance où Castle se faisait soigner. Son crâne était bandé et sa lèvre était devenue violette. Elle s'assit en face de lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était son orgueil, son crâne ou sa lèvre qui lui faisait le plus mal.

"Joli blessure de guerre, dit Beckett en désignant sa lèvre.

- Hum, grommela Castle qui tenait une poche de glace dans la main gauche, pour éviter à sa lèvre de trop gonfler.

- Vous avez pris des risques...

- Je sais, il refusait de me laisser rentrer alors j'ai joué le tout, aie, le tout pour le tout.

- J'ai vu ça. C'était...

- Idiot? Immature? Inconsidéré? Dites-le, allé...!

- C'était courageux, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne."

Ryan arriva au même 'instant et leur dit qu'ils retournaient au poste pour interroger l'homme qui avait frappé Castle. Beckett et Castle le suivirent, ils ne voulaient pas manquer l'interrogatoire. Pour avoir eu une réaction aussi violente, le jeton devait forcément avoir de l'importance.

* * *

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Beckett et Castle croisèrent Le capitaine Gates qui dévisagea Castle.

"Hé bien, ça n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais me débarrasser de vous... Soupira le Capitaine.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais vôtre gentillesse inée m'aurait manqué, répondit Castle.

- Votre homme est en salle d'interrogatoire. Il est encore un peu... agité. Attendez qu'il se calme pour aller lui parler."

Beckett et Castle s'assirent au bureau de Beckett. Ils firent le point sur ce qu'ils avaient jusque là. C'est à dire, pas grand chose. Ils se mirent d'accord sur les questions à lui poser et la tournure à donner à l'interrogatoire selon les réponses qu'il donnerait.

Castle déposa son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise. Beckett prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Castle.

"Castle..?

- Oui, répondit-il en grimaçant.

- J'ai, j'ai trouvé ça dans une de vos poches. Je n'ai pas fouillé, c'était le hasard, ce n'était pas voulu. Elle lui tendait l'enveloppe qui portait son prénom. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Vous l'avez lue...? Sa voix était à moitié en colère et à moitié excitée par la réponse qu'elle pourrait donner.

- Je, hé bien je, j'ai...

- Castle, Beckett, il s'est calmé, on peut y aller!

- Ok, merci Javi, on arrive" répondit Beckett en se levant d'un bond.


	8. For lovers only

"Ok, Gonzalo! commença Beckett en s'asseyant, vous êtes calmé?"

L'homme ne répondit rien et se laissa glisser dans sa chaise. Ses deux bras, énormes, étaient croisés sur son torse. Une longue balafre courrait sur sa joue, de l'oreille à la bouche.

Castle déposa le jeton de poker face à lui.

"A qui appartient-il? Questionna Beckett

- Nous savons qu'il vient de votre club, cela nous a été confirmé par un de nos experts.

- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça? Répondit l'homme avec un fort accent hispanique. Vous êtes pas de l'anti-gang, j'ai passé assez de journées dans leurs bureaux. Alors, pourquoi ça vous intéresse?

- Nous pensons que la personne à qui appartient ce jeton pourrait être mêlée plus ou moins directement à une affaire de meurtre.

- Ce jeton appartient à un putain de bâtard! Répondit-il en frappant du point sur la table. Et s'il y en a bien un qui devrait fuir la mort comme la peste, c'est lui.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Castle. Pourquoi devrait-il fuir la mort?

- Parce que ce fils de pute nous a trahis, tous. Et il le payera.

- Qui vous a trahi? Beckett le regardait dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, s'appuyant sur la table.

- Javier Fernando Kastro.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, exactement? L'homme se tourna pour regarder Castle.

- Il me doit de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. "

Beckett et Castle ne purent rien savoir de supplémentaire de la part de Gonzalo. Ils durent le relâcher mais les informations qu'il leur avait fournies pourraient sans doute les aides dans leurs recherches. Ils firent établir un portrait robot de l'homme recherché. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que l'enquête avait commencé. Beckett commençait à perdre patience, tandis que Gates mettait la pression à toute l'équipe.

* * *

Esposito et Ryan s'approchèrent de Castle et Beckett. Ils avaient eu des informations quant aux restaurants où Anne avait l'habitude de déjeuner.

"On a du nouveau, qui devrait plutôt vous intéresser, commença Ryan. Notre victime ne déjeunait jamais seule, mais avec un homme.

- Sa description est assez floue parce qu'il portait souvent un vêtement à capuche et qu'ils mangeaient en général un peu en retrait du reste des personnes.

- Vous pensez que la capuche pouvait être là pour cacher une éventuelle balafre? Demanda Castle en se tournant vers Beckett.

- Je pense que oui. Continuez!

- Comme les infos sur l'homme étaient toujours un peu maigres, on est allé faire un tour à l'immeuble de la victime, continua Esposito. On a interrogé le concierge et les voisins une nouvelle fois

- Et là, bingo! Embrancha Ryan. Le concierge nous a dit qu'il y a quelques jours, 2 jours avant la mort de la victime exactement, un homme était venu à son appartement. La victime n'était pas là mais l'homme était quand même monté.

- Il devait vouloir récupérer le jeton sans doute, commenta Castle.

- On va prendre le portrait robot de JFK et aller le montrer au concierge et aux voisins.

- De notre côté continua Beckett on va croiser les données téléphoniques et bancaires pour voir s'il existe un quelconque JFK dans cette ville. Et avec un peu de chance, nous verrons s'il a un quelconque lien avec le monde médical."

* * *

Ryan et Esposito se garèrent devant l'immeuble de la victime. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du concierge au rez-de-chaussée et frappèrent deux coups.

"Détective Ryan et Esposito, NYPD, ouvrez!

- Il est peut-être aux toilettes? Dit Ryan, pas très sûr de l'utilité de sa remarque.

- Hey, Castle junior, ravi d'te recontrer! Je t'appelerai quand j'aurais besoin de combler bêtement un silence dans une conversation! NYPD, ouvrez! répéta-t-il en frappant du point contre la porte!" Le son de la télévision du gardien était très forte, Esposito et Ryan frappèrent conjointement à la porte, mais à l'intérieur personne ne bougeait.

Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard rapide, sortirent leur arme et Ryan fit voler la porte en éclat. A l'intérieur, le gardien était assis de dos dans son fauteuil. Ils s'approchèrent de lui, Ryan posa sa main dans son cou pour vérifier son pouls. Il était mort.

"Beckett! Oui, ok on arrive tout de suite. Castle, laissez la paperasse, le gardien de l'immeuble a été retrouvé mort par Ryan et Esposito. On va là bas, Lanie y est déjà."

* * *

Beckett et Castle arrivèrent devant l'immeuble, envahi par les policiers. Castle souleva les bandes jaunes délimitant le périmètre pour laisser Beckett passer, ce qui lui valut un clin d'oeil de Lanie.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Castle.

- Il est mort très récemment, quelques heures sans doute. Pas de traces de lutte, ni de coup.

- Rien? Demanda Beckett

- J'y viens, répondit Lanie. Regardez, ici, dit-elle en écartant les cheveux gris du concierge."

Beckett et Castle s'approchèrent et virent un petit point rouge, presque à peine visible.

"Il a été tué par JFK" s'exclamèrent-ils en se relevant.

Ryan et Esposito entrèrent dans la pièce au même moment.

"On a du nouveau, commença Ryan. En attendant que vous arriviez on a fouillé la pièce du gardien. Il manquait un double de clés.

- Le double de clés de l'appartement de Anne Hartworse? Questionna Beckett.

- Exactement, compléta Esposito. On est monté dans son appartement et JFK, sans doute, a tout mis sens dessus dessous.

- La voisine de pallier, alertée par le bruit, a dit qu'un homme est sorti de chez Anne Hartworse très rapidement. Continua Ryan.

- Elle a pu voir son visage? Demanda Castle.

- Non, mais on a des informations importantes. Il portait une capuche... Et il est parti dans une Ford Mustang noire, aux vitre teintées. Expliqua Esposito.

- Vous avez la plaque de la Mustang? S'empressa de demander Beckett.

- Ah ça, malheureusement non. Mais on va continuer de questionner les voisins pour savoir s'ils ont vu quelque chose."

Beckett et Castle laissèrent donc Esposito et Ryan sur la scène de crime pour retourner au commissariat.

"Ok, donc on a un deuxième mort sur les bras, avec le même mode opératoire. Commença Beckett.

- Cependant, il semble qu'il ne s'agisse que du même mode opératoire mais pas du même motif car aucun organe ne manque. Compléta Castle.

- JFK aurait donc tué le gardien de l'immeuble afin d'avoir accès à l'appartement, puisque le double de clé était manquant dans la boite à clés du gardien.

- JFK arrive, entre dans la pièce du gardien qui ne l'entend pas arriver, à cause du volume de la télévision. Il sort une seringue et lui injecte du myorelaxant. La dose est assez forte pour le tuer, à moins qu'il ait injecté autre chose.

- Il sort de la pièce, prend la clé, monte à l'étage.

- Il entre dans l'appartement et se met à fouiller partout pour retrouver le jeton de poker.

- Contrairement à la première fois, il peut avoir accès à l'appartement mais n'a sans doute pas pensé aux voisins.

- Il fouille partout, ce qui fait du bruit et déclenche la curiosité de la voisine de pallier qui se demande ce qui peut bien se passer.

- Il ne trouve rien, sort de l'appartement précipitamment, ce qui empêche la voisine de bien l'identifier.

- Cependant, intriguée elle arrive à voir qu'il repart dans une Ford Mustang noire.

- Mais elle n'appelle pourtant pas la police et ne va pas voir le gardien...

- Beckett, laisse votre négativisme de côté. Les jolies filles rabat-joies, ce n'est pas drôle! Il suffit donc de retrouver un propriétaire de Ford Mustang noire correspondant au signalement de JFK et l'affaire est jouée! S'exclama Castle.

- Je ne suis pas négative, je m'appuie sur les faits! Elle laissa une pause puis reprit : mais allons-y, cherchons les propriétaires de Ford Mustang noires...!" dit-elle en souriant doucement.

* * *

Leurs investigations continuèrent jusque tard dans la soirée. Ils avaient répertorié plus de 100 000 Ford Mustang noires dans New York. Pendant ce temps, Ryan et Esposito avaient fait choux blanc au niveau des voisins. En pleine journée, la plupart travaillait et l'immeuble était quasiment vide. JFK n'avait pris aucun risque.

La sonnette de l'appartement de Beckett retentit. Elle venait de se coucher quelques heures auparavant et eu bien du mal à se lever pour aller ouvrir. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux, prit son arme et ouvrit la porte.

Caslte s'engouffra dans l'appartement!

"Hey Beckett, ça devient une habitude de m'ouvrir en tenant une arme. Je n'ai pas amené de vin cette fois-ci. Et personne ne voulant vous agresser ne sonnerait d'abord.

- Euh oui, sans doute, je... C'est un réflexe... Balbutia-t-elle.

- Vous ne me demandez pas ce que je fais ici à cette heure aussi... Tardive? Non, matinale! 4 heures du matin, c'est matinal. Donc je vais vous le dire!

- Allez-y, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé. Elle était trop fatiguée pour batailler.

- J'étais au lit, couché dans mes draps satins couleur prune.

- Des draps en satin...?

- Vous pourrez les essayer si vous voulez! Bref, je disais donc que j'étais couché et. Oui Beckett j'ai des draps en satin, ne faites pas cette tête, je suis un homme qui aime le confort. Revenons donc à nos moutons. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et cette histoire de Mustang noire me trottait dans la tête! Mustang, trottait. Mustang... trottait...

- Castle, je sais qu'un Mustang est un cheval, j'ai compris l'allusion. Il est 4 heures du matin, je suis fatiguée et je suis armée.

- Ok, ok! Donc, je suis sorti de chez moi et je suis retourné sur la scène du crime! J'ai un peu rodé dans les rues et je suis tombé sur le sans-abris qu'Esposito et Ryan avaient interrogé.

- Oui, continuez.

- Je lui ai demandé s'il ne se rappelait vraiment pas de la voiture qu'il avait vu la nuit du meurtre! Et, vous n'allez pas me croire!

- Sans doute que non... Mais allez-y!

- Il a dit que l'homme était revenu!

- Comment ça, revenu!

- Revenu, l'après-midi même! Il cherchait sans doute le jeton car le sans-abris, qui s'appelle d'ailleurs West Side Story, oui je sais, il porte le nom d'une comédie musicale, mais s'il aime ça!

- Passons, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

- Il a dit qu'un homme, avec une capuche dans une voiture noire fouillait aux alentours de la scène de crime.

- Vers quelle heure?

- Un peu après le meurtre du concierge visiblement. West Side Story m'a expliqué que le policier chargé de sécuriser la zone du meurtre était parti s'acheter rapidement à manger à un camion de hot-dogs qui passe vers 15h.

- Très bien. Et est-ce que votre nouvel ami a pu vous dire sur la voiture.

- Pas grand chose. Simplement la plaque...

- Castle! Tout ça pour ça! Vous n'avez vraiment pas le sens des priorités! Elle attrapa son téléphone et appela le commissariat. Oui, détective Beckett. Je veux que vous recherchiez à qui appartient la voiture immatriculée...

- 1664 JFK" répondit Castle, avec un sourire faussement modeste.

* * *

Elle s'habilla rapidement et ils partirent direction le commissariat. En chemin, Lanie appela pour dire qu'elle avait avancé sur l'autopsie du corps du gardien de l'immeuble. Il avait reçu une très forte dose de myorelaxant, ce qui avait provoqué l'arrêt du coeur, le coeur étant un muscle.

Beckett et Castle montèrent en trombe au 12ème étage pour consulter les résultats de la recherche de plaque. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune correspondance entre la plaque et un résident new yorkais!

"Quoi, s'exclama Castle! Vous plaisantez j'espère!

- Bien sûr que non Castle! Cette plaque n'est pas une plaque américaines, le format ne correspond pas!

- Je sais qui peut nous aider, dit-il en attrapant son téléphone."

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Stevenson sortait de l'ascenseur du 12ème étage. Castle l'avait appelé pour savoir si le format de la plaque lui disait quelque chose. Si JFK faisait partie d'un gang, il avait peut-être obtenu sa voiture de manière peu orthodoxe.

"Merci d'être venu, dit Beckett en se levant de son bureau.

- Aucun soucis, bonjour Détective, Castle! En quoi puis-je vous aider alors?

- On a cette plaque d'immatriculation, qui devrait normalement appartenir à JFK. Seul souci, aucun JFK n'existe et cette plaque ne renvoie rien dans les registres US d'immatriculation, expliqua Beckett.

- Ok, je vois où vous voulez en venir. Un instant." Il décrocha son téléphone, eut plusieurs personnes au téléphone puis raccrocha.

"Ok, j'ai une correspondance. La plaque est mexicaine. La voiture a été immatriculée là bas sous le nom d'un certain Kameron Fidel Juano. JFK a l'envers...!

- Ok, on va lancer une recherche sur ce Kameron Fidel Juano, dit Beckett en décrochant son téléphone.

- Inutile. Il n'existe personne de ce nom là à New York, j'ai demandé que ce soit vérifié quand j'étais en ligne. Cependant, la Mustang est une voiture provenant d'une série limitée.

- Elle a donc un numéro unique? Demanda Castle

- Exactement! Et cette voiture est passée dans un garage proche de Union Street et de la 8ème."

Castle se rua vers une plan de New York, suivi de près par Beckett. Il y avait un hôpital tout près de la 8ème.

Beckett se retourna vers Stevenson : "Vous avez le nom du garage? Et vous savez quand JFK y est passé?

- Il n'y a qu'un garage Ford entre Union Street et la 8ème. Les voitures provenant de séries limitées ne sont garanties que dans les garages de la marque. Allez-y avec ce numéro de série, dit-il en lui tendant un post-it sur lequel il avait marqué le numéro en question, et vous saurez qui est votre mystérieux JFK...!

- Merci pour ces informations, dit Beckett en saisissant son manteau. Castle, dépêchez-vous, on y va!"

Castle et Beckett débarquèrent devant le garage qui n'était pas encore ouvert. Pour patienter, Castle alla acheter du café. Il rapporta du café aromatisé à la vanille pour Beckett, qui sourit en se saisissant du gobelet Starbucks en carton.

"Castle... Commença Beckett.

- Oui?

- Je euh... Nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion, l'autre jour, au bureau... Vous savez...

- Ah, Beckett, ça y est! Allons y!"

Beckett pesta intérieurement! Serait-il enfin possible, un jour de discuter sans qu'un événement extérieur vienne tout perturber! Elle sortit de la voiture et suivit Castle, ravalant sa déconvenue.

"Détective Kate Beckett annonça-t-elle en montrant sa plaque. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

- Oui...

- Nous voulons savoir à qui appartient la voiture possédant ce numéro de série. Nous savons que la personne possédant cette voiture vous l'a déposée il y a quelque jours.

- Un instant." Il commença à taper le numéro de série dans la machine.

"Voilà, j'ai le nom du client. Il s'agit de monsieur John Franklin Kirk." Beckett et Castle se jetèrent un regard en coin lors qu'il énonça le nom du propriétaire. JFK, les mêmes initiales.

"Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de lui, son visage? Demanda Castle en sortant le portrait robot qui avait été dressé.

- Est-ce qu'il ressemble à cela? Beckett déplia le portrait robot devant lui.

- Oui, oui c'est lui! Mais je m'en serais rappelé sans ça! Une voiture aussi chère, on ne l'oublie pas. Et puis vous savez, la cicatrice sur son visage, c'est assez impressionnant!"

Beckett et Castle remercièrent l'employée du garage et ressortirent.

"Beckett! Ryan, j'ai besoin que tu fasses une recherche pour moi, j'en ai besoin tout de suite! Je veux que tu cherches un certain John Franklin Kirk. Oui, tout de suite!

- Ok Beckett, j'ai ton homme. Et crois moi, c'est lui, aucune erreur!

- Génial! Où est-ce qu'il travaille?

- Hopital Greenwich, tout près de la 8ème! Mais comment vous avez fait pour trouver?

- On t'expliquera une fois au bureau, préparez-vous à rencontrer JFK!"

* * *

Beckett et Castle partirent en direction de l'hôpital. Arrivés dans le hall, ils demandèrent de toute urgence le docteur Kirk.

"Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le déranger. Il est actuellement en pleine opération.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de le prévenir? Demanda Castle.

- Monsieur, on ne peut pas intervenir pendant une opération, même au nom de la loi ou de tout ce que vous voudrez. Une vie est en jeu.

- Castle, laissez tomber, nous allons attendre. Dit Beckett en le tirant par le bras. Il se dégagea doucement.

- Une dernière question, quel opération est-il en train de d'effectuer?

- Une transplantation, pourquoi?

- C'est un bon chirurgien? Continua Castle en s'accoudant.

- Le meilleur, répondit la réceptionniste en souriant.

- Hum... Merci!"

Castle et Beckett s'assirent en salle d'attente.

"Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Castle?

- A la réceptionniste? Simplement pour appuyer encore un peu plus nos preuves. Il est chirurgien, il fait des transplantation. Aucun problème pour lui pour enlever un coeur et le remettre ailleurs!

- Impressionnant, Castle... Dit-elle pour le flâter."

Ils étaient là depuis une heure, Castle avait passé des coups de fils, bu du café, sympatisé avec le personnel de l'hôpital pendant que Beckett pensait à cette conversation ratée juste avant l'ouverture du garage. Elle voulait parler à Castle, elle voulait qu'ils jouent tout les deux cartes sur table, elle voulait la vérité.

"Beckett, le docteur a fini, dit Castle en la sortant de ses pensées."

"Détective Kate Beckett, NYPD.

- Docteur Kirk, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Tournes-vous, mettez les mains dans le dos et ne faites aucune histoire, répondit Beckett en sortant ses menottes.

- Quoi! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites! Arrêtez, vous n'avez pas le droit!

- John Franklin Kirk, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le double meurtre de Anne Hartworse et de Michael Golding. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence."

Le personnel de l'hôpital regardait la scène, stupéfait.

* * *

"Très bien, monsieur Kirk, dit Beckett en s'asseyant, pourquoi avoir assassiné Anne Hartworse et Michael Golding?

- Je ne sais même pas qui sont ces gens! Dit-il en colère.

- Vraiment? Alors comment expliquez-vous que votre voiture ait été vue sur deux scènes de meurtres différents à quelques jours d'intervalles?

- Quels meurtres? Je n'ai rien fait détective, vous vous trompez!

- Où étiez vous, il y a quatre jours entre... 23h et 7h du matin? Demanda Castle. Et hier, aux alentours de 15h?

- J'étais à l'hôpital. Vous pouvez vérifier.

- Nous n'y manquerons pas. En attendant, une cellule vous attend, répondit Beckett en suivant Castle en dehors de la salle d'interrogatoire."

"Ryan, Esposito. Je veux que vous vérifiez l'alibi de Kirk pour les deux meurtres. C'était sa voiture, il a été vu sur la scène, où du moins quelqu'un correspondant à son signalement. Prouvez qu'il n'a aucun alibi qui tient et on le coffre définitivement.

- Très bien, on s'occupe de ça tout de suite, on va aller à l'hôpital et questionner le personnel pour savoir s'il était bien là bas lors des deux meurtres. Dit Esposito.

- Au fait, Lanie a appelé pendant l'interrogatoire. Elle veut vous voir!

- Merci Ryan, on y va. En route Castle."

Castle poussa les portes de la morgue pour laisser entrer Beckett.

"Salut Lanie, du nouveau d'après Ryan?

- Oui, Kate. Notre seconde victime est bien morte d'après le même mode opératoire que Anne Hartworse. Cependant, comme le corps a été découvert bien plus rapidement, le myorelaxant n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se dissiper dans le sang. La dose était très importante, cependant, le myorelaxant ne peut pas décontracter un muscle au point de le rendre inactif.

- Il y avait donc quelque chose de plus? Demanda Castle, intéressé.

- Je pense que oui. Malheureusement, c'est un produit inconnu. Je n'ai jamais vu ce produit avant et toutes mes recherches sur ce composant ont été infructueuses.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, Kirk injectait du myorelaxant amélioré qui permettait d'arrêter même le coeur de ses victimes. Dit Beckett.

- C'est à peu près ça. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus mais en tout cas, ce myorelaxant n'est pas classique. Il peut tuer plus que facilement."

Beckett et Castle sortaient de la morgue lorsque le téléphone de Beckett sonna. C'était Ryan qui appelait pour leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

"Comment ça, il était à l'hôpital! Ryan, si c'est une blague, ça n'est vraiment pas drôle, ça n'a rien de marrant du tout.

- Je suis désolé mais non, son équipe nous soutient qu'il était là, les relevés des badges de parking indiquent qu'il n'est pas sorti pendant ces heures.

- Il aurait pu laisser sa Mustang à l'extérieur et sortir à pied pour la récupérer!

- Non, les vidéos indiquent bien que la Mustang est rentrée dans le parking!

- Ok... Bien, on va le relâcher mais je lui colle une surveillance, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça!" Beckett raccrocha et expliqua à Castle ce que Ryan lui avait dit.

Kirk passa devant Beckett avec un sourire de triomphe. Trop triomphateur pour être honnête, pensa Castle.

* * *

Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent juste après. Ils s'assirent autour d'un café dans une salle de briefing. Gates venait de leur mettre la pression. Ils avaient 2 meurtres non résolus, un suspect parfait innocenté et aucune autre piste.

"Que vous a-t-on dit à l'hôpital, demanda Castle à Ryan et Esposito.

- Nous avons interrogé son équipe. Le médecin en chef ne nous a dit que du bien de Kirk : travailleur, appliqué, très doué, disponible. Le reste du personnel est d'accord pour dire qu'il est sans doute un des meilleurs internes!

- Interne? Coupa Beckett. Vous voulez dire qu'il est encore 'en formation'?

- Oui, pourquoi? Demanda Esposito. Beckett ne répondit pas. Puis, en se tournant vers Ryan : est-ce que vous saviez quel était son projet d'étude, sa thèse?

- Oui, il travaillait sur la transplantation, les greffes et les médicaments anti-rejet, avec un autre interne de son équipe, un chimiste. Au départ il travaillait sur un autre projet qu'il a du arrêter rapidement, d'après ce que nous a dit le médecin chef.

- Quel genre de projet? C'était Castle qui avait posé la question.

- Il travaillait sur un projet d'arme militaire. Un produit très puissant permettant d'amplifier les caractéristiques basique d'un produit chimique, comme un médicament par exemple. C'était un projet financé par l'armée. Cependant, l'hôpital n'a pas accepté ce projet. C'était trop différent, hors des sentiers battus. L'hôpital voulait des choses plus classiques et pouvant aider la population.

- Castle! J'ai compris!" Beckett se leva d'un bond, attrapa un stylo et commença à écrire sur le tableau.

"Lorsqu'il a commencé à être interne, Kirk travaille sur ce projet d'armes biomédicale. Ses travaux avancent bien, les résultats sont prometteurs mais l'hôpital demande de cesser le projet pour quelque chose de plus conventionnel.

- Kirk et son ami chimiste sont déçus mais refusent de laisser tomber le projet. Ils continuent à développer ce médicament mais de manière personnelle.

- Le temps passe, les recherches se font plus précises, le médicament se développe bien...

- Mais il faut des cobayes, il faut pouvoir tester le produit.

- Par une manière ou une autre Kirk rencontre Anne Hartworse, ils se voient souvent, il la met en confiance pour qu'elle ne le craigne pas.

- Un soir, alors que le médicament semble être arrivé à la fin de son développement Kirk fait une injection fatale à Anne qui meurt.

- Et se retrouve avec un trou à la place du coeur, conclut Esposito. La théorie est jolie mais il manque des morceaux et là, on ne peut rien faire.

- Ryan, Esposito, est-ce que vous pourriez avoir la liste du personnel présent le jour de la mort de Anne et de celle du concierge?

- Que cherchez-vous, Castle? demanda Beckett en se tournant vers lui.

- Si notre théorie se vérifie, Kirk et son acolyte devaient se fournir en produits à l'hôpital. Donc, pour sortir ces produits, il fallait des complices. En croisant les personnes présentes toutes les fois qu'il y a eu un meurtre, on pourra dresser une série de suspects. Et resserrer notre champ de recherche."

L'idée était bonne, c'est ce que Beckett avait dit. Gates arriva et convoqua Beckett dans son bureau.

"Détective, nous avons deux morts sur les bras dont un avec un trou à la place du coeur. On ne sait pas où est ce coeur, on ne sait pas pourquoi il a été enlevé, on ne sait rien!

- Capitaine, nous sommes sur une piste sérieux, Castle propose...

- Vous osez associer les mots Castle et sérieuse, dans la même phrase? Bon sang Beckett, suivez votre instinct au lieu d'écouter ses théories! J'ai eu le maire au téléphone, il m'a fait un scandale d'avoir arrêté à tort un des plus brillants jeunes chirurgiens de cette ville. trouvez-moi ce tueur, bouclez cette affaire et qu'on n'en parle plus.

- Oui capitaine!

- Et réglez vos différents avec Castle! Je n'veux pas de tensions dans mon équipe." Troublée, Beckett sortit sans rien répondre.

* * *

Son téléphone sonna à cet instant, c'était Esposito.

"Yo Beckett. Prépare-toi à un peu d'action, on a du nouveau. Lors des deux meurtres, l'équipe qui officiait avec Kirk était là même, ce qui inclut le chimiste faisant des recherches avec lui, soi disant pour les médicaments anti rejet. Tout le monde confirme qu'ils sont très proches, un peu comme des frères.

- Jusque là, c'était dur d'établir un lien solide, continua Ryan en s'approchant du téléphone. On a demandé à voir les bandes de surveillance du soir du meurtre et bingo, elles ne sont pas visibles. Une partie a été effacée.

- Tout comme une partie des données concernant les badges d'entrée et de sortie du parking. Continua Esposito. Et tiens toi bien, à chaque fois que quelque chose a été effacé, c'est un remplaçant du gardien qui était là. Et c'est toujours ce même remplaçant qui a insisté pour travailler ces jours là. Ca nous a été confirmé par le gardien présent aujourd'hui.

- Ok, avant de passer au bureau, allez au garage Ford à côté de l'hôpital. Demandez-leur la nature de l'intervention effectuée peu après le meurtre de Anne."

Beckett débriefa Castle sur la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui. Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent en trombe.

"Ok, on a les infos que tu voulais. On a mis du temps mais on a une petite surprise pour toi! Expliqua Ryan, essouflé!

- Le réceptionnsite du garage a expliqué qu'ils avaient du procéder à un nettoyage complet du coffre de la voiture. Il a été nettoyé entièrement le jour où on a trouvé le corps.

- Comme on se doutait de quelque chose de louche, on a perquisitionné la voiture de Kirk. Lanie vient de nous appeler, elle a trouvé quelque chose!"

Lanie passa la porte de l'ascenseur au même moment. Elle venait peu au poste mais savait où se trouvait le bureau de son amie.

"Lanie! Dis nous que tu as quelque chose de concluant! dit Beckett sans lui laisser ouvrir la bouche!

- Plus qu'une chose, même! Je ne tourne pas autour du pot : le coffre de la voiture a bien été nettoyé mais après une inspection minutieuse avec Alexis, nous avons trouvé des traces de sang, infimes mais suffisantes. J'ai croisé avec le sang d'Anne, et ils correspondent. Anne a bien été mise dans le coffre de la voiture. J'ai également trouvé des cheveux gris dans la voiture, qui appartiennent au gardien de l'immeuble. Votre tueur, c'est Kirk, sans hésitation cette fois-ci..."

Plusieurs voitures de polices s'arrêtèrent devant l'hôpital. Beckett, Castle, Esposito et Ryan prirent les devants. Lorsqu'il passèrent les portes, Kirk se trouvait dans le hall. Il fit mine de bouger mais Beckett braqua son arme sur lui.

"NYPD. Couchez-vous, les mains derrière la tête!" Elle lui passa les menottes, tout comme ce fut le cas pour le chimiste qui travaillait avec lui. Le gardien qui les avait aidés lors du meurtre d'Anne fut arrêté à son domicile, en possession des enregistrements volés.

"Alors, docteur Kirk, dit Beckett en s'asseyant. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que vous s'est-il mis dans une telle affaire?

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Vous n'avez rien à dire. Vos acolytes ont parlé, ils n'étaient pas très durs à cuire.

- Ils étaient faibles. Ils sont faibles.

- Mais pas vous, Kirk, continua Castle. Le club de poker, le gang, la cicatrice sur le visage. Vous étiez un dur. Dites-moi si je me trompe dans votre histoire. Vous arrivez sur le sol américain il y a quelques années, vous commencez vos études de médecine et un jour, vous commencez à jouer au poker. Vous savez qu'il y a un gang, des mexicains entre autres. Vous voulez retrouver l'ambiance du pays.

- Vous jouez, vous jouez. Vous avez de la chance, tout marche bien, mais un jour il y a un petit grain de sable dans la machine. La chance tourne et vous vous mettez à devoir de l'argent. Alors Kirk, pourquoi? Pourquoi tuer Anne? Pourquoi jouer au poker?

- Pour l'argent. Je jouais au poker pour l'argent. J'en avais besoin, pour les faux papiers, et payer les études.

- Vous étiez brillant, Kirk, s'exclama Beckett! Vous auriez eu toutes les aides dont vous auriez eu besoin!

- D'un pays comme le vôtre! Jamais! Je préférais me débrouiller seul mais ouais, un jour la chance a tourné.

- Alors, continua de raconter Beckett, vous décidez de vous remettre sur ce projet d'arme biomédicale. Vous en parlez à votre collègue, il accepte de vous aider, l'appât du gain... Vous auriez gagné beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent en revendant cela...

- Seulement, il vous fallait un cobaye, quelqu'un pour tester. Vous rencontrez Anne. Elle est timide, vous êtes un flambeur, vous avez une belle et grosse voiture, une belle situation. Vous luis racontez l'histoire du pauvre immigré défiguré mais qui, à force de travail surmonte l'adversité.

- Elle croit à l'histoire, s'attache à vous. Vous lui faites vivre un compte de fée moderne. Malgré tout, la vie n'est pas si rose. Les membres de votre ancien gang vous pressent, vous leur devez beaucoup d'argent. Enormément.

- Alors le jour où vous testez votre myorelaxant amélioré sur Anne et qu'il fait l'effet escompté, vous décidez de faire ce que vous faites le mieux : une transplantation. Vous tuez Anne et vous dérobez son coeur.

- Lopez, le gardien nous a tout raconté. Vous revendez le coeur illégalement, vous épongez une partie des dettes et vous pouvez payer vos études. Tout semble bien aller, finalement. Mais vous vous rendez compte que vous avez perdu le jeton. Vous savez que si on le retrouve, on remontera jusqu'à vous. Alors vous tentez de retourner à l'appartement. Une fois, ça ne marche pas. Vous savez que le myorelaxant fonctionne alors vous prenez une seringue, vous entrez dans la pièce du gardien, vous le tuez, sans bruit et vous montez à l'appartement.

- La suite, vous la connaissez.

- Vous allez avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça : double homicide volontaire dont celui de Anne fortement prémédité, revente illégale d'organes, production illégale d'arme biomédicale et le tout en bande organisée. Hasta la vista, baby."

* * *

Gates félicita Beckett pour son travail et l'arrestation des 3 personnes. Beckett répondit qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire sans l'équipe qui était toujours avec elle. Gates lui dit que parfois, il fallait savoir accepter les honneurs. Elle avait souri.

"Maintenant Beckett, continuez d'être un bon détective, obéissez à mes ordres. Je vous avais dit de régler cette affaire, vous l'avez fait. Je vous ai dit de régler vos différents avec Castle, faites-le.

- Tout va bien, Capitaine. Elle commença à s'éloigner quand la Capitaine ajouta une phrase qui la fit réfléchir.

- Beckett, parfois dans la vie, baisser sa garde n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse, mais d'intelligence."


	9. Stop and Stare

Beckett chercha Castle des yeux. Il n'était ni à son bureau, ni parti chercher un café. Il était parti, tout court. Elle alla vers son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

Sur le bureau, un enveloppe portait son nom. C'était l'écriture de Castle. Il savait qu'elle avait lu la lettre, sans doute essayait-il de lui dire "Je sais que tu sais, et tu n'as rien dit, une fois encore." Des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux.

Machinalement, elle sortit la lettre de son enveloppe pour la relire.

**_"Toujours. 8 lettres avec un grand pouvoir. 8 lettres, comme dans 'I love you'. Toujours. Cela veut dire sans fin, sans conditions, sans retours en arrière, sans arrêt._**

**_Je sais que tu as lu la précédente lettre. Je le sais, même si cette conversation a propos de la lettre n'est jamais allée à son terme. Je sais que tu l'as lue._**

**_Je suis assis dans mon bureau, ensemble nous avons trouvé plus de 100 000 Mustang noires à New York. Il faudra encore du temps pour trouver le coupable. Savoir qui a fait cela et prouver que tu ne te trompes pas. Mais tu y arriveras, parce que tu es merveilleuse. Je suis assis à mon bureau, les lumières de la ville dansent sur les reflets de mes vitres. Je regarde loin. Je sais que dans l'horizon tu es là, quelque part. Et c'est presque suffisant pour que je me sente bien._**

**_100 000 Mustang noires. Tu poseras ta tête dans ta main gauche, tu râleras, tu fronceras le nez et les sourcils en signe de mécontentement parce que cela fait définitivement trop de voitures, de propriétaires et de tueurs potentiels. Tu seras un peu en colère et j'aurai envie de te prendre dans mes bras._**

**_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. Je t'aurais laissé tout le temps du monde. Antoine de Saint Exupéry, un écrivain français, a écrit dans un de ses livres que l'on ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur, que l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. Il dit aussi que l'on est responsable de ce que l'on a apprivoisé. 4 ans. 4 ans, Kate que doucement, j'essaye d'apprivoiser ton coeur. Je pensais avoir réussi._**

**_Alors je me sens responsable, responsable de toi. Pas dans un sens péjoratif et lourd de sens ou d'obligation. Je me sens responsable de toi parce que je me suis attaché à toi. Je me suis habitué à tes moqueries, à tes soupirs de désespoirs, je me suis habitué à tes "Bonne nuit, Castle". Je me suis habitué à tes sourires, je me suis habitué à la couleur de tes yeux, à l'odeur de cerise de tes cheveux. Je me suis habitué à t'apporter chaque jour un café, pour te souhaiter une bonne journée et te dire "je suis là, tu vois"._**

**_Je ne peux pas renoncer à cela. Même si je le voulais, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne pourrais pas. Pourtant, tu sais que lorsque je veux croire en quelque chose, je le peux. Mais renoncer à toi, ce n'est pas possible. Au moment où tu liras cette lettre, je ne serai plus là et ce sera peut-être la toute dernière fois que tu liras des mots manuscrits venant de moi._**

**_Tu sais, moi aussi je te mens. Tu m'as menti après la fusillade mais moi aussi, je te mens. Je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime, parce que ce n'est pas suffisant pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi, ce serait mentir de dire simplement que je t'aime. La vérité est que je suis follement amoureux de toi et ni le temps, ni les dimensions, ni l'espace ne pourront y changer quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime, Kate, je suis fou de toi._**

**_Je te revois étendue sur le sol et je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Ces murs à l'intérieur de nos coeurs, nous les briserons à l'aide de nos baisers et de nos corps embrasés. J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence. C'est pour toi qu'après chaque été, je suis rentré. Lors de notre troisième année, tu m'as reproché de ne pas avoir appelé. Je ne veux rien te reprocher._**

**_Alors ouvre ton tiroir, prends l'enveloppe qu'il contient et ouvre-la._**

**_Je t'aime, et je t'attends."_**

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il lui avait écrit une seconde lettre, une lettre sans détours. D'un revers de la main elle essuya ses larmes et ouvrit le tiroir. Il y avait une enveloppe à son nom.

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un billet d'avion. Une note l'accompagnait : "Je sais que c'est bientôt le week end et je sais que tu as beaucoup de paperasse à faire. Si tu veux, ramène la avec toi. Si c'est le seul moyen de t'avoir à mes côtés, je veux bien faire ma part, pour une fois. Pour toi."

* * *

Il était là. Il se tenait debout au milieu du hall, le regard fixé sur la pendule de l'aéroport. Elle l'avait reconnu dès qu'elle était entrée dans le hall. Elle traversa la foule, les yeux rivés sur lui, comme si le fait de cligner des paupières aurait pu le faire disparaître.

Arrivé à une très courte distance, quelques mètres, elle interpella Castle.

"Est-ce que vous auriez vu mon partenaire? Plutôt grand, charmeur, intelligent et casse-pieds. Il a parfois des idées étranges et il a menti un jour en me disant n'avoir jamais vu Lost Planet. S'il a disparu, je mettrai ça sur le compte de la CIA, ou des aliens." Elle souriait. Un sourire à tout rompre.

Il se retourna. Il s'approcha doucement, sans rien dire. Le sourire de Beckett s'estompait un peu, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il était à trois mètres, puis deux, puis un seul.

"S'il a disparu, je veux bien le remplacer, je suis aussi plutôt grand, intelligent et charmeur. Répondit-il fier de lui.

- Et casse-pieds, aussi. Répondit-elle dans un sourire" Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et sentit ses bras entourer sa taille. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser au milieu du hall. Chaque seconde de ce baiser leur semblait vitale, comme s'ils pouvaient encore rattraper le temps perdu. Son étreinte se déserra un peu, leurs lèvres se quittèrent. Elle se blottit contre lui, sans rien dire.

"Kate, il est temps d'y aller. Dit-il en souriant".

Ils marchaient vers l'enregistrement lorsqu'elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

"Rick, j'ai ramené la paperasse. Tu pourras rattraper ton retard...

- Oh, fit celui-ci avec une moue.

- Et j'ai ramené mes menottes, aussi...!

- On pourra rattraper notre retard...!"


	10. Et après?

Voilà, vous êtes arrivés à la fin de ma première FanFic et je vous en remercie :) J'espère que vous avez aimé et je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir à chaque fois!

Vous vous demandez peut-être ce qui s'est passé après cela? Vous pouvez le découvrir avec un One Shot intitulé "You're all I have"!

Encore merci d'avoir lu et reviewé ma FanFic, je vous attends sur "You"re all I have" :D


End file.
